A ZeoTurbo love story
by Sakura3741
Summary: Tommy, Katherine, Adam and Tanya meet up again and go on a romantic getaway. Only to become engagement night for them all and to plan their double wedding.
1. Chapter 1 Romantic Getaway

Tommy, Adam, Katherine and Tanya finally reunited after some years and decided to go on romantic getaway to Sandals resort in New Mexico. But before that both Adam and Tommy went to Kay Jewelers.

"Can I help you two?" asked store lady

"Yes, we're looking for some diamond engagement rings" replied Tommy

"Oh who's proposing?"

"Both of us." answered Adam

"Ok."

Tommy and Adam were looking around until a Diamond ring with pink and yellow heart crystals caught their eyes and paid for them in two different velvet boxes.

They flew to Sandals and paid to stay for 2 whole weeks. Each couple picked their own room. After awhile they enjoyed the pool, jet skiing, sightseeing and shopping.

They attend dinner at a beach restaurant and bar watched some Hibachi cooking. The chefs cooked a splendid buffet for Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya.

Suddenly The DJ played Let me blow your mind by Eve ft Gwen Stefani and Katherine along with Tanya were on the dance floor getting their groove on and dance in front of their men.

"Are you both challenging us?" said Tommy

"What if we are?" giggled Kat

"Okay...have your your way." replied Adam as he and Tommy stood up and started break dancing to Back to Basics by Kid N Play.

And the dance battle was on!

Round 2: Whip my hair vs Ain't gonna hurt nobody

Round 3: Single Ladies vs It's Tricky

Round 4: Umbrella/Cinderella Remix

Round 5: La Isla Bonita by Madonna

(We'll call it a tie)

After dancing, the 4 Zeo/Turbo rangers were walking on the beach and enjoying the summer breeze of the night by the moonlight.

"Kat, I want ask you something and I have been keeping this close in my heart for a long time." said Tommy

"Same with me Tanya." said Adam

"Go Ahead Guys." said Kat

"Yeah, we're listening." chimed Tanya.

Suddenly both guys came to their girls other side and they both knelt down before them.

Kat and Tanya both gasped and smiled at them as Tommy and Adam they reached into their pockets for the two small, black jewelry boxes.

"Katherine Hillard and Tanya Sloan. our beautiful girls in the universe, Will you marry us?" asked Tommy and Adam

Both girls had tears in their eyes and smiled brightly as the guys open the boxes to see the 2 engagement rings. They both hugged them.

"Yes, We will!" replied Tanya and Katherine as Tommy and Adam slipped the rings on them.

The 4 lovers embraced each other as they watched shooting stars flying through the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2 Tommy and Kat's First time

Katherine wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as he carried her into their hotel room . He set her down and proceeded to close and lock the door.

Then he went to the window and close the curtains. Kat kicked off her shoes and walked purposefully towards him as he lit some candles to set the mood.

Then he turned to her, his movements almost like the white tiger himself. Kat sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck once again. Tommy's lips descended upon her own and brushed across hers.

His first kisses reminded her of butterflies, soft and fluttering. She sighed and opened her mouth against his slightly and licked his lips. Immediately he parted them and his tongue slid out and brushed her own.

Katherine shivered with delight. She had been apart from her lover for far too long and she desperately needed him to make love to her.

They had gotten to this point before, but Tommy always stopped before things went too far. He was holding back because of their duties as Power Rangers, But all that would change tonight.

Katherine could sense it in the way he was kissing her. Tommy was kissing her with a desperate hunger, betraying the state of his desire and longing for her.

"Katherine." Tommy said, while sliding his hand sliding over the sexy sundress that was hugging her curves.

"Do you understand what I meant when I asked you to stay here with me?" he asked.

Kat blushed slightly and nodded. 'It's about time!' she thought to herself.

"After all those months of waiting, even after we passed our powers to new Rangers he STILL made ME wait. I guess all that time apart of being a high school science teacher finally made him come to his senses." She smiled and nodded, pressing her entire body against his.

Desire was rising within her, filling her with a warm, sweet honey that was spreading through her like wildfire; until she felt like she was no longer in control of her shaking limbs.

Tommy slid his hands up her hips, fingers trailing up her spine in a seductive movement. Kat clung to him as he lifted her off her feet and carried her over to the hotel bed, laying her upon it. He followed her down and slowly moved to lie on top of her. One leg was thrust intimately between her own as she was pressed into the mattress.

Katherine sighed as Tommy's tongue slid into her mouth and sought out her own. She brushed her tongue against his again and again, running her hands through his short dark brown hair. groaned as encouraged his advances and slid on hand up her outer thigh, caressing it softly.

Katherine's fingertips traced the strong muscles on his back and held him tightly to her, never wanting to let go. Her leg moved instinctively up to hook around his own. Then, on impulse, she began to move her hips and pressed herself against his hardness.

Tommy's hands slid down her spine and underneath her skirt. He squeezed and massaged her butt, running his hand over her silky panties. His other hand unzipped her dress. Kat slid up against his hardness again, but this time her sundress slipped down.

She moved her legs and managed to slipped the dress off. Tommy 's hands slid back over her in a caress, one hand still squeezing her butt.

She sighed and pressed herself against him again. She slid her hands down his neck and began to manipulate the tiny buttons on his shirt.

She was frantic to touch him and was growing impatient as she once again failed to get her shaking fingers around them. Finally she gave up on that and simply tore them off.

She felt her breath escape her at the sight of her Dragonzord lover's hard, muscular chest. She ran excited, trembling fingertips over it and bent down to brush her lips across teasingly.

Tommy's hand at her back moved to her front and gently cupped and rubbed her breast lovingly. He then slid his other hand under her shirt and squeezed her other breast as well.

Katherine sat up and helped pull off her bra straps. Once it was off, she flung it away, as if she no longer saw any need to wear it in his presence.

She then lowered herself back on top of him, making sure to rub bare flesh against bare flesh as she slid up his body teasingly. At the same time, she brushed her lips over his stomach and chest. She trailed kisses up his neck, then kissed the corners of his mouth.

Tommy's hands continued to knead her breasts. Kat purred delightedly and once again ground her lower body into his.

Tommy pushed up through his hips, beginning to make slow, tender love to her, although he was not yet inside her. Kat responded in full measure, circling her hips as he thrust into her softness.

Kat said "Make love to me Tommy."

"Paitence, my kitty Kat" said Tommy as he removes her panties

Tommy kissed every part of Kat's naked body. Tommy removed his clothes and making himself naked too. He licks her womanhood to taste her sweet honey and Kat was moaning softly also squirming.

Tommy and Katherine kept on kissing, touching and rubbing each others body. Tommy layed Kat on top of him and laid back on the bed inserted himself into her. Kat begins to moan.

Kat gasped "Wow that didn't even hurt a bit."

Tommy caresses her body. Katherine begins to ride him slowly to ease out the ecstasy.

Kat moans in pleasure and started to kiss his chest and bellybutton. Tommy kept moving faster and harder.

Kat kept on moaning and she said "Oh Tommy, Go faster! Oh ahh, I'm Cumming!" Kat squeals in a very high pitched voice. She begins to cum on Tommy's manhood.

They already got into their climax. Tommy was on top of Kat and kept going inside her until he released his sperm inside her.

Tommy rolled off and started to feel sleepy. He grabbed Kat in his arms and pulled the covers over them.

Katherine gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek.

Kat whispered "I love you so much Tommy."

Tommy said "I love you too Kat."

And the two lovers fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Ready

So the Next few days, Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya were planning on having a double wedding, The theme is real royalty.

They were traveling with their Turbo/Space ranger successors Cassie, Ashley, T.J, and Carlos to places so that the Double Wedding will be a success.

Following them was Justin taking notes so that way he can help in any way he could. Kimberly, Aisha, Cassie and Ashley were at the bridal dress store picking out royal bridesmaids dresses in their Colors.

Rocky, Billy and Jason were at Men's Warehouse to find tuxedos that will look and fit well for them. Justin ordered flowers and ribbons in Tommy's, Kat's Adam's and Tanya's colors.

T.J. and Carlos were in a Restaurant to find out what kind of Food for the Reception and according to the lovebirds they want to two wedding cakes.

Zack took care of the music for the party in which a mix bag of R&B and classic love music.

Tommy, Kat, Adam and Tanya were enjoying their time until the wedding day. That's when Tanya saw a boat for two and asked Adam for a ride.

He agreed and Tommy & Kat left their friends to enjoy their romantic boat ride.


	4. Chapter 4 Adam and Tanya's first night

Adam escorted his yellow fiancee inside the boat, sat in the boat, and started to row the boat. Soon the animals got into position as Zack play Time after Time by Inoj.

The birds led them into the willow trees, Fireflies surround them, and the fish put on waterworks show for Adam and Tanya.

The 2nd Zeo/Turbo couple were about to kiss, but a large hippo trip theboat and Adam and Tanya fell into the water laughing.

Adam and Tanya sipped hot chocolate from mugs while sitting on the living room couch of their room at the resort fifteen minutes later.

A fire was burning brightly in the fireplace. The flames leapt from the log, and embers popped three at a time as their clothes were being dried off.

Adam leaned back and put his arm behind her head. He inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly and looked over at Tanya.

But Adam wanted to take things slow tonight. He wanted to make love to his Fiancée but he wants to take his time to embrace her with all the love and passion that she desires.

Adam kiss Tanya from lips to her neck sucking on her skin gently as his hands roam all over her body as he carried her over to the fireplace.

Tanya took a look at his ripped muscles all the way to his boxers.

See something you like?" He asked huskily.

She licked her lips and nodded. She was running her hand inside her yellow panties playing with herself.

"Please Adam, make love to me." said Tanya

He started taking off her underwear and Adam saw the beautiful shaved womanhood that had his name written all over it.

"Mmm." Adam purred, licking his lips. I could eat you all over, Babe."

"Then do it." challenged Tanya.

And with that, he devoured her area sucking and licking every place he could. "Oh God, Adam." moaned Tanya She moved her hips in circles trying not to lose that talented tongue of his.

"Yeah that's right baby. Call my name just like that." His finger moved inside her folds.

"Oh Adam, please make me come!"

"As you wish" said Adam

And with that climbed on top of her pushing his erection inside of her burying her to the hilt.

They both moaned as Adam hold Tanya steady in a dark but orange glow from the fireplace.

"Adam yes, yes, yes go harder! Please, me faster." cried Tanya

Adam gladly speed up the pace grunting every time he made a hard thrust. Tanya was being sexed so hard that she was gripping the large blanket with her nails. "Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed "Oh! I'm going to come!" And with that she announce her orgasm her walls contracting around him.

"Oh, yes!" Adam breathed as he came inside her, filling her whole. He collapsed on top her, sweating, and waiting for their breath to return. She rubbed his back smiling.

Adam got off and pulled Tanya into his Embrace and kissed her forehead as the Fire keeps blazing in the Fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5 The Double Wedding

It was a beautiful Satuday Afternoon in Los Angeles, California. Yes, today was a great day for Tommy, Katherine, Adam, and Tanya because it was their Double Wedding day!

Everything seemed like a dream to the happy couples. The warm June sun came streaming in through the clear glass ceiling of the new see through chapel.

First came the flower girls, scattering flowers over the red carpet, Next came the Maid of Honors; Kimberly and Aisha with the rest of the bridesmaids. Kira, Cassie, Ashley, and Trini.

Tommy and Adam came down the aisle as two royal Grooms. Then, the best men, Jason and Billy with Carlos, T.J. and Justin as Groomsmen. They were walking down to Every Step You Take by The Police.

Tommy was wearing the Tuxedo of a royal London prince and Adam was wearing a Tuxedo of Chinese Emperor.

The guests were all in their Church Wedding attire, as well. It was Justin's idea. The lovers want a royal double wedding. Kat and Tanya were the Princesses, and Tommy and Adam were the Princes.

Everyone stood, but no applause came. Everyone was speechless at these two women's stunning beauty.

Katherine looked like a dreamily, romantic version of Princess Diana, Her golden hair was let down in straight curls, She wore a strapless white gown with a light pink ribbon sash, studded with pink diamonds. On her head, she wore a diamond studded silver tiara and long veil that match her dress train.

She was walking to Strong by Sonna Reele

She was like an image from a magazine. Tommy's jaw dropped, as he watched his bride walk down the aisle.

Then came Tanya, she was in a very beautiful, strapless white wedding gown covered in a pattern of yellow diamonds across the chest, yellow ribbon sash, and a very flowing skirt with the veil covering her face, with a princess crown and the dress train from Coming to America.

She was walking to You for Me by Brian McKnight

Adam was breathless when Tanya walked down the aisle.

Kat took her place beside Tommy while Tanya took her place beside Adam, and the priest began.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining together of these 4 hearts, in Holy Matrimony. Tommy, Katherine, Adam, and Tanya shall make a vow, this day, pledging themselves to one another.

If anyone has any objections why these couples shall not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The room grew silent. Tommy looked around. No one objected, Not even Kimberly, though she wanted to but she knows that She must let him go.

Aisha even have to let Adam go because she knew that it was fate that brought him and Tanya together and also she has Rocky for her true lover.

"Are there no objections to these unions? Then, let us proceed."

The priest began a homily, instructing Tommy & Kat and Adam & Tanya to be always trusting of one another, and to stay ever faithful to each other.

Next, the candles were lit, and the priest explained each element, and its symbolism.

"These four candles represent Tommy & Kat and Adam & Tanya. These two big candles, right here represents Tommy & Katherine's and Adam & Tanya married lives." said the priest

These candles symbolizes their union, Their togetherness. Will you four light these two candles, as symbols of your lives as husbands and wives?"

Tommy, Kat, Adam and Tanya lit the candles.

"Now, there will be times when Katherine and Tanya's lights may go out." That being said, the Brides blew out their candles.

"They have to get the light from Tommy and Adam." the priest continued, signaling Tommy and Adam to light Kat and Tanya's candles.

"Now, there are times when Tommy and Adam's lights may go out." the priest said and the Grooms blew their candles.

"Then they must get the light from Katherine and Tanya."

Kat and Tanya lit Tommy and Adam's candles.

"The two center candles, right here, represents God. At times, all 4 candles may go out."

Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya blew their candles out simultaneously.

"They must then depend on God for strength, and for protection against any temptation that may come their way."

Both Tommy and Kat and Adam and Tanya proceeded to light their candles with the center candles, and replaced them in the stand.

"These 4 Lovers must have God-blessed relationships. Without it, their marriages simply cannot survive." said the Priest

Next, he had Carlos bring him the coins.

"These coins represent prosperity for Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya. May the Good Lord bless their unions, and prosper all of them." said the priest

Next, two ropes were draped across Tommy & Katherine's and Adam & Tanya's shoulders.

"The ropes symbolizes the bond between Tommy and Kat also with Adam and Tanya.

The priest ended his homily, and said a prayer for the two couples.

Having finished the homily, the priest requested Justin to give him the rings.

"The ring is circular," he began, "These symbolizes the solemnity of Tommy & Kat's and Adam & Tanya's union.

As the ring is circular, it has no beginning, and no end. This symbolizes eternity. As the ring has no beginning and no end, so must their love for each other be."

He gave them their rings.

"Tommy and Adam, do you take Katherine and Tanya to be your lawfully wedded wives? To have and to hold, form this day forward? Will you honor them, love and cherish them, and keep them, so long as you all shall live?" asked the priest

"I Do." Tommy said, beaming at Kat

"I Do." Adam said smiling at Tanya

Rocky stomp on Jason's foot, after he was giggling at them.

"Yeow!" Whimpered Jason softly and glaring at Rocky

"Katherine and Tanya, do you take Tommy and Adam to be your lawfully wedded husbands? To have and to hold, from this day forward? Will you honor them, love and cherish them, and keep them, so long as you all shall live?" asked the priest

"I Do." Kat said, almost in a swoon.

"I Do." Tanya said excitedly

Next came the vows. Katherine and Tanya slipped the rings onto Tommy and Adam's fingers.

"I, Katherine Hillard take you Tommy Oliver to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. For richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." recited Kat

"I, Tanya Sloan take you Adam Park, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. For richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." recited Tanya

Next, taking Kat and Tanya's hands, Tommy and Adam slipped the diamond rings onto their delicate fingers.

"I, Thomas Oliver take you Katherine Hillard to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. For richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." recited Tommy

"I, Adam Park take you Tanya Sloan to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. For richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." recited Adam

After the vows, they signed their own marriage licenses and poured the grains of sand into two jars.

"And now," the priest said, "by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may now kiss the brides."

Tommy and Adam lifted Kat and Tanya's veils, and leaned in to kiss them, hard and long. The whole room broke into cheers and applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor, to present to you Mr. & Mrs. Tommy Oliver and Mr. and Mrs. Adam Park !" announced the Priest

Rose Petals were thrown from above and Doves flew in the air while This is why I love you by Jamal Moore played on the Intercom.

This was their fairytale come true. And Tommy, Kat, Adam and Tanya all lived happily ever after.

**A/N: All Credit goes to The Writer0214**


	6. Chapter 6 The Reception

Our 4 newlyweds rushed out of the church, the guests were tossing around Rice, rose bubbles, and blew bubbles the lovers.

Two horse carriage arrived, one in Red & Pink rose petals with White horses for Tommy/Kat and Yellow & Green lilacs with brown for Adam/Tanya.

The Lovers entered into the Carriages and drove away through the streets, to a outdoor Ballroom event place to have their Reception. People were honking their cars at them, wishing them well.

The Zeo/Turbo couples waved to them in return. Their Carriages reached their destination at the Outdoor Ballroom Palace, Tommy and Adam help Katherine and Tanya out of the carriages.

There was an applause from the crowd of guests as Tommy, Kat, Adam and Tanya went inside the Ballroom, waved, and thanked everyone for the welcoming.

They took their first dance as Husbands and Wives, the song they were dancing to was Here and Now by Luther Vandross.

After the dance, Billy and Jason got two chairs opposite to each other and sat both Kat & Tanya down while Tommy & Adam knelt before them.

Both Brides give their guy a sneaky and sexy look as they lifted up the hem of their gowns, while the Grooms slid down a pink rose and a yellow tulip bridal garters with their teeth.

All the Single men were gathering around them and waited for Tommy and Adam to slingshot the garters in which they did and Conner caught the pink garter also Jason caught the yellow garter.

All the Single Women were all crowded together as Kat and Tanya tossed their Bouquets, They were all fighting for them. Luckily Trini caught the Tanya's yellow rose bouquet and Cassie caught Kat's pink rose bouquet.

Then, Everyone had their Soul food dinner and Jason made a toast to Tommy & Kat and Adam & Tanya.

The 4 lovers saw their own Wedding Cakes which were two 10 ft Chocolate cakes with White Chocolate Frosting and their own ranger colors: Pink & Red and Yellow and Green. They cut them all together and shared a piece of their own and each other's cakes.

Everyone was dancing to R&B songs and a little bit of love songs so Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya can dance the night away. Justin played a song I Commit to You from Living Single and got four microphones for the Newlyweds.

Adam:_ My love for you has no boundaries_

_I give my heart, and everything_

_All I want is forever_

_You and I as one,_

_you and I as one_

Tanya: _With you I feel inspired_

_To love for a lifetime_

_And I'm so proud to say_

_On my wedding day_

_I do, I do_

All: _So with this ring_

_I commit to you_

_'Til death do us part, that you'll still have my heart_

_And I know I'll be good to you_

_I said "I do" to only you_

_For the rest of my life_

Kat_: My love for you grows endless_

_'Cause you bring out the best in me yea and_

_For the rest of my life_

_Im Gonna be your wife_

_My love is true_

_And so I do, boy-take my hand_

Tommy_: Ooooh girl, from the depths of my soul_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I love you baby_

_And I want you to know_

_I Love you, I need you_

_For all time_

All_: So with this ring_

_I commit to you_

_'Til death do us part_

_That you'll still have my heart_

_And I know, I'll be good to you_

_I said "I do" to only you_

_For the rest of my life_

Finally it was time for the to leave, two limousines arrived that said Just Married and Just Married too.

The 4 Zeo/Turbo rangers entered their limousines and waved goodbye to head off to their own honeymoons into the night.


End file.
